GAO Reports - 1984
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1984 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Government Operations: Accurate and Complete Subcontract Data Needed To Assess International Agreements on Defense Procurement (NSIAD-85-30; B-208826) (Dec. 13, 1984). November * Economic Development: Improvements Needed in the Department of the Interior's Acquisition of Geophysical Data (RCED-85-9B; B-215060) (Nov. 20, 1984). * GAO: Regional Information Sharing Systems (GGD-85-17; B-199370) (Nov. 5, 1984). October * Justice and Law Enforcement: Observations on the FBI's Interstate Identification Index (GGD-85-4; B-213537) (Oct. 16, 1984). September * Housing: Opportunities for Public Housing Authorities To Develop and Acquire Computer-Based Management Information Systems (IMTEC-84-13; B-212494) (Sept. 28, 1984). * Information Management: A List of Selected GAO Publications Containing Checklists or Guidance on Computer Software Topics (Sept. 20, 1984). * Government Operations: OMB Needs To More Fully Consider Government-Wide Implications in Its Telecommunications Initiatives (IMTEC-84-21) (Sept. 7, 1984). * Information Management: OMB Actions Show Progress in Implementing the Paperwork Reduction Act of 1980 (IMTEC-84-24; B-180224) (Sept. 7, 1984). August * Privacy Policy Activities of the National Telecommunications and Information Administration (GGD-84-93) (Aug. 31, 1984). July * Information Management: Information Value and Cost Measures for Use as Management Tools (July 1, 1984). June * Justice and Law Enforcement: Better Guidance Would Improve ADP Evaluations in Support of the Federal Managers' Financial Integrity Act of 1982 (June 21, 1984). * A Comprehensive Review of Optical Character Readers Used in Mail Processing (June 14, 1984). * Information Technology: Federal Policies and Practices for Acquiring Information Technology Can Be Improved (June 13, 1984). * Government Operations: GSA's Telecommunications Procurement Program Requires Comprehensive Planning and Management (IMTEC-84-10; B-215077) (June 11, 1984). * Auditing Using Microtechnology (June 5, 1984). May * Safeguarding of Proprietary Data at Minerals Management Service OCS Regional Offices (May 24, 1984). * Government Operations: Interim Observations on FAA's Plans for Major Systems Acquisitions (IMTEC-84-14; B-206887) (May 24, 1984). * International Affairs: Licensing Data for Exports to Non-Communist Countries (NSIAD-84-105; B-201919) (May 1, 1984). April * The Assets, Liabilities, and Vulnerabilities of Information (Apr. 11, 1984). * Extending the Authorization of the Paperwork Reduction Act of 1980 (Apr. 4, 1984). * ADP, IRM & Telecommunications (IMTEC-84-9) (Apr. 1, 1984). March * National Defense: Department of Energy's Activities To Limit Distribution of Certain Unclassified Scientific and Technical Information (RCED-84-129; B-212184) (Mar. 30, 1984). February * Auditing and Financial Management: Use of Investigative Information by Inspectors General To Identify and Report Internal Control Weaknesses (AFMD-84-38; B-214334) (Feb. 24, 1984). January * Government Operations: An Improved Automated System Would Better Identify Small Businesses Seeking Federal Contracting Opportunities (IMTEC-84-3; B-206599) (Jan. 12, 1984). * Information Technology: The Energy Information Administration Needs To Strengthen Its Computer Systems Development Procedures (RCED-84-42) (Jan. 3, 1984). * Frontiers of Automated Analyses: From Frustration to Comfort (Jan. 1, 1984). * Automatic Data Processing: A Career Challenge (Jan. 1, 1984). * Crime, Abuse, and the Computer: The Problem and the Federal Experience (Jan. 1, 1984). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1984